


Gladiator

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan can't believe he's reduced to working in a fucking cinema...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



Ewan can't believe he's reduced to working in a fucking cinema, but he needs the money now or he'll be out on his arse if he can't scrape together the rent, and they were the only place willing to hire him right away.

At first he's keen to watch the films, but he soon gets bored with them and starts spending more time watching the lobby for totty. Pretty slim pickings, though, and most of the fit blokes appear to be distressingly straight.

Especially the blond god queueing up for popcorn right now. Ewan wipes his mouth to make sure he's not actually drooling, and just then they lock eyes. And maybe he's not so straight, after all, cause Ewan could swear this bloke's checking him out.

The girl tugs on his sleeve then, and the guy turns away. Ewan watches to see which film they're seeing, hangs around outside the door for Gladiator once it's started, sweeping the same spot over and over.

It's more than halfway over and Ewan's moved on (reluctantly) to sweeping out the toilets when the guy comes in, breaking into a grin as if Ewan's just who he's been looking for.

"I told my sister I needed a piss."

"Yeah?" Ewan says, and wonders briefly if the girl's really his sister or not.

But when he's up against the wall with this guy's tongue in his mouth and his dick in his hand, he decides he really doesn't care.


End file.
